


Midnight "Snack"

by iimposters



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gluttony, M/M, Messy eating, Other, Stuffing, feederism, post-doomstar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimposters/pseuds/iimposters
Summary: It wasn’t unusual for Nathan to get up in the middle of the night with hunger pains. Ever since the whole gaining weight on purpose thing started with Magnus, it only seemed to become more frequent.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Magnus Hammersmith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Midnight "Snack"

**Author's Note:**

> non-sexual feederism that this fandom deserves :]

It wasn’t unusual for Nathan to get up in the middle of the night with hunger pains. Ever since the whole gaining weight on purpose thing started with Magnus, it only seemed to become more frequent. Usually, Nathan would just try and go back to sleep since he didn’t want to wake his boyfriend. But tonight the whining and growling from his stomach was unbearable.

There was one obstacle between Nathan and the kitchen right now: getting out of bed. This was the problem that usually stopped him from overindulging at midnight. Nathan almost always had help getting out of bed now- when Magnus did want him out of bed- but tonight he was on his own. And doing it quiet enough so Magnus wouldn’t get up to stop him was going to be difficult.

Getting up off the bed was the easy part, it was sitting up that was the problem. Nathan was plenty strong enough to do it but sitting up from a premium foam mattress when you’re over 430 pounds was a challenge within itself. The bed just seemed to keep dragging the vocalist back down into it and refusing to let him leave.

When he did _finally_ manage to sit up, he used one of the posts on the bed as leverage and something to lean on when standing up. He let out a huff and a long exhale once he was finally standing. This was literally one of the only complaints Nathan had about being this big. It was just getting exceedingly difficult to get up and do things quietly and efficiently.

The vocalist took a look behind him to make sure Magnus hadn’t woken up, quickly (well, as quickly as his body would let him) tucked the guitarist back under the covers, and went to leave to the kitchen.

Mordhaus’ tall, dark hallways made the trek to the kitchen feel much longer than it actually was. Why did Nathan decide that Mordhaus should be full of these long hallways? These long walks only made him more hungry the more steps he took. Once he reached the kitchen, he pushed open the door as quietly as he could and then again to close it behind him. 

Bluish light shown on his face from the open fridge door as he skimmed through his options. And just as he thought, on the bottom rack of the fridge, the hardest part for Nathan to reach, there was a cake hiding behind a few other items. Of course, Magnus was probably trying to hide it from him so he wouldn’t eat it on a night like this. But Nathan couldn’t resist. It was a whole cake. Right there.

It was like Nathan went on auto-pilot when he went to grab the cake from the fridge. The next thing he knew, it was on the counter. Then the lid was off. And it smelled so fucking good. It was so rich and chocolatey looking, which just proved that Magnus definitely made it for Nathan. Now the vocalist was leaning his rear against the counter and shoving a slice into his mouth. The moment the frosting, the moist cake, the mousse in the middle, everything hit his lips and he felt like his legs were going to buckle. It was so _fucking good_.

Each slice went down quicker than the last, his hands getting messy with frosting and crumbs as well as his face and chest. Nobody could see him, so what was the point of even trying to be clean about this? He was enjoying himself, that was way more important than manners. That’s usually what Magnus said anyway. When he grabbed his fourth slice of the cake, he went back to the fridge to grab the carton of milk then the fridge door was closed with his hip. With how rich this cake was, there was no doubt he was going to need something to wash it down.

Any normal person’s stomach would’ve been in pain after the first slice of this cake, but Nathan was… definitely built different. While he had no pain, it was certainly apparent that his stomach was full. And yet, he didn’t feel full at all. It usually took him a long time to actually feel full which was only a bonus for someone who liked to stuff his face often. The vocalist crammed the fifth slice into his hungry maw, moaning at the flavor like it was his first bite of the whole cake.

And with the sixth slice sliding down his throat, the frontman opened up the carton of milk finally and brought it to his lips. He held the carton high above his head, gulping down the cold liquid eagerly. He was halfway through the carton when he was stopped short by the lights of the kitchen being flicked on. When he saw Magnus standing by the light switch by the door, Nathan suddenly had a wave of anxiety flush over his body.

“You enjoying yourself in here?” Magnus raised a brow at his boyfriend. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded and a brow raised.

Nathan lowered the carton and looked down at the mess he had made of himself. He swallowed, “Yeah- did I uh… wake you up.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and approached his boyfriend whilst unfolding his arms, “Oh you absolutely did. Thanks for tucking me back in, doofus.” He eyed the empty cake tray sitting beside Nathan on the counter, “I see you helped yourself. Y’know, I was gonna feed you that tomorrow.”

The vocalist wasn’t making eye contact, he was clearly embarrassed even though this wasn’t the first time Magnus had caught him. He froze when he felt a kiss on his cheek and a pat on his full belly, “Finish your milk, big guy. I’ll clean you up in a second.”


End file.
